


Death of Henry Potter

by Cowboyhaters93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboyhaters93/pseuds/Cowboyhaters93
Summary: A muntant does what past villians couldn't do





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and the others have landed on Triforia. Guys keep your eyes and ears open focused, Mirloc is dangerous and i don't want you all to get nodded and they splitted up to look for Mirloc. Harry went into the jungle area, and looked angry. Mirloc was respondable for Tommy parnets murder, and almost killed his sister promised Tommy he would bring him to justice and that he would he was walking he heard a major explosion, damn yelled harry. He starts running off towards the explosion. He gets there and finds his team locked in combat with robots, harry jumps into action and starts taking down these robots and zy-borgs. One by one they fall to harry's onslaught, and eventually him and his team is making headway in battling these robots and zy-borgs, then they just something is wrong here said cole the green ranger, yeah i would have to agree says Karone. Alright stay alert and do not not focus, we will bring Mirloc in. However stay in teams, Taylor you and Cole and Carter and Karone. I will be by myself, so everybody lookout and work together, they all nodded. Harry went this time into the abandoned city and sees nothing insight Where are you Mirloc thought Harry, well well what are you doing here red ranger. Mirloc under the power granted to me by space patrol delta you are under arrest for the murders of Sarah and James Oliver. You will never take me alive red ranger, and the battle starts and it's like two titans are clashing in battle. Mirloc shoots off two laser beams and Harry shakes them off with ease. Harry then goes on the offensive and shots a laser shot at Mirloc stomach he goes down but not out. You haven't seen anything yet red ranger, and he splits into six people. Try this on red ranger and he attacks harry simetansly and harry is taking a pounding and falls to the ground. Harry gets up and attacks Mirloc ruthlessly and draws blood from him, damn you red ranger and they go at each other again and this time Mirloc shoots a shot at harry's helmet knocking it off, but Harry gets a couple of punches in his face which pisses Mirloc off even more, give up you will never win yells harry, we will see about that says Mirloc. He fires a shot at harry's stomach and it demorphs him, then he takes a shot at harry's chest. Blood oozes from out of his chest and he is gasping for air, he picks up his morpher and calls for the others. Guys I'm down and need help big time, hold on harry says the others. Well it's my time to leave, but red ranger you have given me much pleasure knowing of your defeat. Harry glares at him while choking on his blood gasping for air. Harry yells the others and Mirloc vanishes, hold on harry says a frantic Karone, we will gets back to the base in time. They all hold Harry and is teleported back to the ship, and they put Harry in the medical bay and head off for earth, about three hours later they land in space patrol delta compound, and Harry is rushed into surgery. 

Scene Change

Reefside, CA Tommy and Kim's house

Tommy and Kim are enjoying a peaceful Saturday afternoon with Haley and Billy, their kids and the Dino thunder team. Every since his parents have died he doesn't have too many happy days. Mirloc ohh how he hates the name of that monster who killed his parents. He just hopes that harry can bring him to justice. Just then the phone goes off, I got it says Kim, hello Kim screams what's wrong, Harry was hurt badly and he might not make it, I'm on my way ok says Kat and she hangs up the phone. Tommy yells Kim, yes beautiful whats wrong, harry was hurt badly and he might not make it says a frantic Kim. Don't worry he will pull thru, let's get to the SPD base, the others came thru the door and saw this what's the matter asked the others. Harry Billy he was hurt and he might die, Billy was shaken and so was Haley. Who's Harry asked Connor, the first red ranger of earth, the white zeo ranger, first green turbo ranger and the red spd ranger and Kim's brother says Tommy. Guys can you all watch the kids why me, Kim,Billy and Haley go too new tech city. Sure Dr. O and they left to go to the spd headquarters.

Scene Change Angel Grove, CA Adam Tanya house

Aisha and Rocky are enjoying a nice Saturday at Tanya's and Adam's with Becca and Justin. Beep Beep hello Kim are you ok, ok girl tell me everything o my god alright I be there, what's wrong Aisha asked Adam. Everybody Harry was hurt really badly and he might not make it. Well let's get to the spd headquarters, the others nodded.

 

Salem, ILlinois Kirkasis Mansion Victor’s birthday Party

Victor is enjoying himself with all his family here and his wife Maggie. When a call interrupts the music and talking, put it on speaker said Victor to Philip. Grandpa yells Kimberly, Kim what is the matter, Harry was hurt badly and he might die screamed Kim.Honey I will teleport to New tech city right away said Victor and she hung up. Dad do you want me to come with you asked Philip yes and you 2 Maggie as he pulls out a watch and he,Philip and maggie is teleported to New tech city. I hope Harry will be ok said Hope, don’t worry he will pull through.


	2. Harry's will reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's death announced and will read

Regular Pov July 4th 2010

The waiting room is packed with people waiting for information on Harry.Grandpa said Kimberly what if he dies Kimberly says to Victor, don’t worry he will pull through Kim Victor said to her. He saw Philip comforting Katherine when the Commander Birdie and a doctor walked out. It got real quiet as Katherine stood up and asked about Harry, I’m sorry Katherine that was nothing we could do he is gone, he(Birdie) said to Katherine. She fainted and Philip caught her, the girls in the room started to cry even Maggie. Birdie leans down and gives Harry helmet to skylar,the guys are in shock that 1 of their best friends is dead.Victor is shocked,his grandson is dead,the 1 that found him when he was only 17 years old.He does not know how he will get through this,Kim is devastated and he knows the Hortons will be especially hurt over the loss,they Mickey died 3 years ago and Alice just 3 months ago.Kimberly leaves to go outside while the others linger or go outside also and the national news has just got the news also. 

Horton Family BBQ

The whole family is around having a good time laughing and joking, they hear on the radio. Breaking news Hadrian Potter Space Patrol Delta red ranger was just killed in battle earlier today said the radio announcer.Everybody quiets down after what they have just heard, did we just hear that Harry is dead said his uncle Bill Horton. I think we did said Jennifer and Mike at the same time, Just then Hope and Bo walks in. Bo and Hope is it true said Lucas about harry, Hope starts to cry and nods her head yes. And right off the bat the women burst into tears while men were heartbroken that their nephew/cousin was dead.How did he die asked Lauren Bill’s wife,he was killed by Mirloc the same mutant that killed Tommy parents said Hope crying. How is Katherine and the kids taking it asked Mike, Katherine faited and Hj, Daisy and Sky are truly heartbroken by this said Bo. Victor I do not even think he is even responding to the outside world said No.Well this next week will be hell on them so all we can do is be there for them said Lucas not trying to cry.

Scene Change 2 days alter Harry’s will reading

The Hortons, Victor, Bo, Hope, Philip, Brady, mm minus Trini and Jason, zeo, turbo all came to Harry will reading. Alright said a lawyer let’s get started Here lies the last will and testament of Hadrian James Potter.

To my great Aunt Julie and Uncle Doug, I leave the both of you a vacation home in Florida and $10,000,000.. They are shocked by this.

To my great uncle and aunt, Bill and Lauren Horton I leave you with the thing you wanted Uncle Bill ownership of the Chicago Cubs and you aunt Lauren your very own Yacht, they were both very grateful.

To my cousin Lucas when will and Allie was born I started trust funds for the both of them, the amount should be in the millions, I also leave you $10,000,000.

To my cousin Jennifer you gave me some good advice regarding Katherine and it was the best advice I ever got, I leave you your own radio station, Jenn can’t believe it.

My grandfather Victor and aunt Maggie, my kids loved visiting with you and so did I, to my aunt Maggie I leave you your own Bakery that you can merge with Shea rogue, Maggie is silently crying thanking him. To my grandpa Victor I leave you the 30% of Dimera inc I won from stefano in a poker game, Victor is smiling thank you Grandson.

To uncle Bo and cousin/aunt Hope I leave both of $10,000,000 a piece, and ciara trust fund, thank you Harry.

To my cousins Philip and Brady I leave the both you $10,000,000 a piece.

To Shawn and Belle Brady I leave you Claire’s trust fund and $10,000,000 a piece.

At this point if you have already been mentioned, I have to ask you to leave for this part said the lawyer.

Now the second part

To my sister Kimberly and her husband Tommy I leave you guardianship of my power coins, zeo morpher and turbo morpher till Hj is of age and pass to him. I also leave you both $100,000,000.

To Billy Cranston I leave you with the running of the power chamber and also $50,000,000.

To Zachary Taylor I leave you your own dance school in Angel Grove and $10,000,000 for hiring staff and $50,000,000 for personal use.

To Adam and Tanya Park I leave the both of you $50,000,000, have a good life you 2.

To Rockford and Aisha De Santos I leave you the both of you $50,000,000 and take care.

To Justin Stewart I leave your own karate school and $10,000,000 for staff hiring and $50,000,000 for personal use. 

To TJ and Cassandra Johnson I leave the both of you $50,000,000 a piece.

To Ashley Hammond I leave you $ 50,000,000 have a wonderful life.

To my daughter Daisy I leave you $50,000,000,000 and mansion in Malibu, take daughter and I love you very much.

To my son Sky I leave you $50,000,000,000 a mansion in Hollywood Hills, and condo beach house in Jamaica.

To my beautiful wife Katherine the day I asked you to marry me has been 1 of the happiest days of my life. I leave you $100,000,000,000,000 and the mansion we leave in.

Finally to my son and heir Hadrian Junior I leave you the potter estate alone with potter inc, Black estate, Lupin estate, and all properties, money and stocks with them.  
That's all folks signing off HJP

 

Reviews?


End file.
